The End of Gwen
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Morgana has seen the future and it is bleak, a talk with the dragon reveals what she can do. Can she change the future or will the vision she has seen come to pass? Slash Merlin/Arthur.


**Kaliane: **New name for me for a new fandom. I have been reading Merlin/Arthur stories for a while but never though I would ever get the courage to write something for here. I have watched the episodes and I love them! Love the Dragon the most! I should add that I hate Guinevere! Every legend but maybe two movies I hate her, she is the reason that Camelot fell its all on her no one else! Not Lancelot not Mordred and not Morgana all on Guinevere!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin and I never will!

This little story is dedicated to **Jack'n'Jules,** you convinced me to write a killing off Gwen story so I hope you love this one as much as I loved yours. And since I can never help myself there will be Merlin/Arthur, I can never stop myself from writing about my favorite couples. If it's a little OC I apologize it's my first and maybe only Merlin story and I don't know the characters speak perfectly now!

**The End of Gwen**

"_Young Witch I have been waiting for you," a wise voice called out to me. I looked up seeing glowing amber eyes lighting up the dark just as I had seen Merlin's do multiple times when he had saved Arthur or the Kingdom. "The time of your destiny is fast approaching…and yet you have a choice. A choice that will decide the fate of everything."_

_ "Witch? I think you are mistaken I don't have any magic in me at all," I heard myself say. "I'm just Uther's ward."_

_ "Yet you heard me call for you and you have seen the future. You have warned Arthur of dangers on more then one occasion, have you not?" the voice asked, the eyes moving closer to me. "You are a witch Morgan le Fay and important in King Arthur's destiny and the future of this kingdom."_

_ "How do I have such an impact on his fate? Shouldn't that be Gwen they are together now?" I yelled out, frustrated that the voice wouldn't give me a straight answer. That it wouldn't even let me see who it truly was!_

_ "There lay the problem, your maidservant Guinevere," it chuckled. It leaned closer, its warm breath seeming to embrace me, warming my cold skin. The cavern I was in was ice cold to my skin, seeming to seal all the warmth from my body and leaving me empty…if not for the small torch I carried and its breath I would be even colder. _

_ "What about Gwen? What do you mean?" I cried out once more before the scene vanished, around me but the amber eyes leaving last, seeming to stare into my soul. Judging me._

_ "You will find out soon enough, young Witch. Your destiny is upon you now," it said once more before everything faded away. _

**/\\\/\\\/.\/.\./.\/\\\/\\\**

I jolted up in bed, breathing heavily as the images passed though my mind. I knew those images were not merely nightmares as Gaius and Merlin had so wished for me to think. I knew they were images of the future, or a possible future. She could change it…she could save lives or take others away. It was her choice wither to change the dreams or let them follow their course.

"So that means…that I am a seer," I breathed, letting the truth embrace me and yet free me at the same time. The truth will set you free I have heard many say and it was the truth. I have never felt freer then I had now. I frowned…I may feel free but Merlin still had to hide. He couldn't allow anyone to see him for who he really was. "Not any longer," I promised, pulling the covers off.

"My Lady, what are you doing up so early," Gwen's gentle voice asked me as she entered the room minutes later, finding me sitting looking into the mirror.

"I fear I couldn't sleep," I said, hiding the truth from her. I watched her from the mirror as she walked to my wardrobe and opened it up, pulling out a simple green dress. I saw her run her hands down it and smile, no doubt thinking that soon she would have the same luxuries as me.

"Should I ask Gaius to prepare a tonic for you tonight? It has been so long since you have had a nightmare," she said, knowing that only the 'nightmares' could have woken me so early in the day.

"No thank you Gwen, it is nothing serious," I said, standing as she dressed me letting my mind wander. The voice from my vision he knew something about Gwen, something that I am not aware of yet but…what? And what choice did I have to make.

"If you say so, my Lady," she said, pulling back as she laced the strings up, pulling it tightly against me. "All done."

"Thank you Gwen," I said, letting my hair hang down. I continued to watch her in the mirror, looking for what the voice was talking about. Gwen continued to straighten up my quarters before taking the cloths from yesterday, no doubt to the laundry. I sighed in relief as she left me, looking out the window. "Where can I find him…I must talk to him."

I thought back on my vision. It was a dark place, a cavern but…I could not tell where it was. How close to Camelot it was or where it was. It was then that I noticed Merlin walking out of the dungeon, being careful not to allow anyone to see him. What could he have been doing down there? In fact I believe I have seen him enter that place on more then one occasion.

I smiled, slipping out of the room. If the voice knew me then would know Merlin, maybe even guiding him while he saved Arthur and Camelot. I looked down the hallway, watching for any guards as I walked closer to the dungeons.

"Well Lady Morgana what are you doing headed to the dungeons," a voice just in front of me spoke up causing me to jump. I glanced into the alcove and spotted Sir Gwaine leaning against the wall, his hand resting on his sword.

"Nothing, Sir Gwaine, just taking a walk to clear up my headache," I lied, smiling up at him as I tried to walk off.

"Now none of that, my Lady. I have been watching you since you exited the castle, you were headed to the dungeons," he said, smirking as I glared at him. "I just want to know why."

"Why is none of your business," I hissed, trying to walk past him towards the open court yard.

"I am not here to stop you, my Lady," Gwaine said, reaching out and grabbing my arm, pulling me back. "I am merely here to accompany you least something attacks you."

"As if someone or something would attack the King's Ward," I said, turning my back towards him, making sure to raise my cloak to cover my face. "If you must follow me then do so but do not get in my way. You will regret it if you do."

"Of that I have no doubt," Gwaine said, following in step behind me. "I have heard from Merlin how you beat Arthur; I have no wish to repeat that with myself."

"A wise choice," I mumbled, smirking as I remembered that day.

We continued down into the dungeons, I paused feeling a tugging in my very soul pulling me towards the furthest part of the dungeon. A place where only sorcerers about to burn were placed. I followed the feeling, ignoring Gwaine's attempts to stop me as I reached a door, two guards sleeping besides it. _Should they not be awake, _I thought, studying them closely, noticing a faint…feel to them.

"Of course, Merlin," I whispered, smirking as I slipped past them, mentally laughing as Gwaine looked down at the three shocked. To everyone else it would look like they had just fallen asleep but I knew that something…more had happened. After the time I had spent with _Morgause_ and the Druids in the hopes that my headaches and nightmares would subside I had learned to look or sense for magic…even if I had not wanted to acknowledge that I, myself, had magic.

"Are guards here always this lazy?" Gwaine asked, as he carefully stepped over them, taking their tankard of mead when he thought I wasn't looking. "If so I don't see what Merlin has to worry about."

"What about Merlin?" I asked, shocked as I turned to face him, losing my balance on the steep stairway. Gwaine reached out, grabbing my arm, keeping me steady as I got my feet under me.

"Careful, we don't want you to fall and break your neck," he said, smirking as he took the lead, grabbing the lite torch to light our way. Ignoring my question.

"I would not have lost my balance if it wasn't for you," I said, glaring at him. He continued to ignore me, holding the torch out, trying to see how deep the passage went.

"Why are you going down here anyway? I don't think Uther would let you down here alone," Gwaine said, once again ignoring me.

"He wouldn't like it. That's why I am doing it anyway. Besides," I said taking a deep breath, what I said now could either ruin everything or help in the end, "Merlin just came from here. I believe he has conversed with the same…person I am wishing to talk to."

"Why would Merlin be down here? Unless of course the Prince sent him down here in one of his fits again."

"It's because of his…magic I believe," I said, smirking as I watched Gwaine jump, almost losing his balance himself.

"So you also know about Merlin," Gwaine said, his eyes darkening as he put his hand on his sword. "What are you going to do with this knowledge? Tell Uther or Arthur and have him executed?"

"Don't you dare act like I don't care of Merlin. I would never turn him in to Uther, King or not," I hissed, tearing the torch out of his hand, as I walked down the stairs. "Besides if I turned him in I would have to turn myself in as well. I'm a seer."

"A seer, huh. I believe that explains much," he said, smiling as he continued to follow him. I ignored him, letting him talk to himself and the walls around us as we walked in deeper. The pull on my soul getting stronger and stronger as we went. As well as the biting cold that was chilling my bones, no my soul. I glanced over at Gwaine confused, he didn't seem to feel the cold at all, let alone be as affected as I was.

We came out into the cavern of my dreams. It was much bigger then I thought it would be. A cold wind brushed against me, making me shutter at the feeling. Gwaine looked at me, raising an eyebrow as I wrapped my free arm around me, holding the torch out to look deeper, trying to see the eyes from my dream.

"Now what, my Lady?" he asked after a few scant seconds.

"I don't know…I could have sworn it was here. It looks just like my vision," I mumbled, keeping my teeth from chattering as I walked closer to the edge and away from the stairs.

A huge golden dragon suddenly swooped down, almost blowing the torch I was carrying out as he landed on the huge rock right next to the entrance, right where Gwaine and I stood. Gwaine reached for his sword, ready to defend me if need be.

"So you have come into your powers, young witch," the dragon said, his golden eyes shinning as he grinned down at me, leaning closer so his warm breath enveloped me. "And have felt me calling. That could only be why you are here. Merlin has not told you."

"No he didn't. I…I saw it. Saw us talking," I said, uneasy to admit to my abilities. Abilities that could get me killed.

"I had warned Merlin that they were growing but he has ignored my advice once again," the dragon said, before turning to face Gwaine. "Sir Gwaine, I had not expected to meet you as of yet. You are becoming aware of your destiny, are you not?"

"If it is becoming a knight to protect, princess Arthur then I am getting there," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"As I can see," he said, turning back to me. "Now young witch, why is it that you have sought me out?"

"You…in my vision you had warned me about Gwen, my maidservant but you had not explained what it was. What I had a choice to do," as soon as I said the words my vision went cloudy.

I watched as Gwen, dressed in the same finery as I myself could wear walked into the throne room, a small delicate crown on her head. Arthur stood at the head, only he was not the Arthur I knew. He was wearing the King's crown and he looked tired…worn even. He held his hand out to Gwen and she accepted, leaning forward to peck him on the cheek.

_"My Lord, what is it that you wished to tell me?" Gwen asked, her chocolate eyes shinning as she looked up at, what must be her husband. _

_ "We are at war, my Queen. Morgause has decided to attack once again. Morgana and Merlin have both told me of what will come. I must ride off at once to confront them," Arthur said, leaning down to kiss her hand. _

_ "Of course, my Lord. Are all your knights accompanying you?" she asked, seeming edgy…as if there was something she wanted to ask but wouldn't._

_ "Yes, all but for your Champion Lancelot. He is to remain here with you to ensure your safety," Arthur said. I watched Gwen her eyes brightening at his name. There was something there…something just below the surface that I couldn't see. I glanced around the room, seeing Merlin standing in the shadows, a small smile on his face as he watched Arthur and Gwen but…his eyes were always the most expressive part of him, and they were crying…the grief and sorrow he was feeling…I could taste it. _

_ 'Oh Merlin,' I thought, tears coming to my eyes as I realized why he was sad. 'You love him…you love him so much but…he is not yours and you are forced to watch him be happy.'_

The world around me shifted again. I was standing on a battlefield, or what was left of one. Merlin stood besides me, eyes sad as he surveyed the damage brought on. The field was coated in blood, not one place free of it or a body.

_"Why…why did this have to happen," I asked, looking down at Sir Gwaine's body. His eyes closed in death, blood still running from the stab wound he had to his shoulder and the three arrows that emerged from his back. _

_ "If only I had stopped it. I knew she fancied Lancelot…that they wouldn't have been able to deny their attraction to each other. I was a fool," Merlin said, shaking his head in sadness, his still youthful features marred by pain. _

_ "You are not a fool, Merlin. No one saw it coming," I said, rising to my feet, laying my hand against his shoulder. "I did not see it coming."_

_ "I was. I thought she would love Arthur as…as," he said, trailing off, tears falling form his eyes as he looked at the crimson man lying near the middle of the battlefield. I instantly knew it was Arthur or at least Arthur's body._

_ "As you do," I said, smiling as his eyes widened, turning to me. "I could tell Merlin, though no one else could. I knew you loved him and would give your life to him, for him and this kingdom. Gwen…Gwen could never do that. She wasn't happy with just Arthur she wanted more. She is the reason this all happened. She is the reason Arthur is dying now and there is nothing we can do to save him."_

_ "Morgana," he breathed, looking over at me._

_ "Now is not the time. Go to Arthur while he still has breath and tell him. If you do not you will regret it and eternity can be a long time with regret," I said, knowing that neither of us would ever die. Could ever die. _

_ "Thank you, Morgana," he said before he disappeared, reappearing at Arthur's side, pulling the dying king onto his lap. _

_ "It shouldn't have ended this way," I thought, tears finally falling from my eye as I turned my back on the two. They disserved their privacy._

_ "Every path has its own ending, Morgan le Fay," the dragon, Kilgarrah I thought, said, as he landed besides me. "This is how fate determined that Camelot would fall along with The Once and Future King."_

_ "Kilgarrah…this couldn't have been fate. Surely it could not have been so cruel as to allow Camelot to fall in this way. With Guinevere's betrayal," I hissed. This blood bath was all her fault…if not for her then Arthur would be alive. Alive! "Surely I could have stopped it in some way." The guilt welled up inside me. I could have stopped it years ago…if I had seen what would happen I would have stopped it. If only I had known._

I opened my eyes, finding myself laying in Gwaine's arms, my cheeks wet with tears at what I had just seen. But oh it was so obvious now. Guinevere, no longer Gwen, would never be loyal to Arthur. She loved another, she loved Lancelot…and if Guinevere and Arthur wed then Camelot would fall and Merlin, dear sweet, innocent Merlin, would be broken.

"No…I will not allow it," I whispered, reaching up to wipe the tears away as I looked into the dragon, no Kilgarrah's eyes.

"What have you seen, Morgan le Fay," he asked, calling me by the same name he did in my vision. His golden eyes stared into me, searching my face.

"The future," I said, allowing Gwaine help me onto my feet. Gwaine looked at me puzzled. "The future that will pass if Guinevere is allowed to become Queen."

"I take it it's not a lovely place," Gwaine said, keeping his arm ready to catch me if I should fall again.

"You died," I said emotionlessly, watching as he shrugged his shoulders. "From a sword wound and three arrows."

"Well at least I didn't die easily," he said smirking.

"Idiot," I hissed before turning to Kilgarrah. "Kilgarrah, how can I stop it? How can I stop the future from happening?"

"That is a problem you must solve for yourself but I warn you. If you chose the wrong path then what you see will come to pass and Camelot will be destroyed by the faithless Queen," he said, seemingly trying to tell me something.

"I will stop it," I swore, eyes hardening as I gripped my hidden dagger in my hands. "Even if I have to kill Guinevere myself." Kilgarrah seemed to smile, lying down fully on his arms.

"There lay your choice," he said, amber eyes flashing. "Kill your friend before Arthur and her become to attached or allow her to live. King Arthur would be happy for a time but then the Queen and her Knight will break the kingdom."

"I will kill her," I declared without thought. I didn't need to think to hard about it, she would bring about the destruction of my home, of my brother and best friend. If her death stops that future then I will gladly have her blood on my hands.

"No wait a second. Do you not want to think before you decide to kill someone," Gwaine said, stepping forward, his hand held out as if to calm me down.

"I have seen the future, _Sir _Gwaine. Killing off Guinevere will be a service to everyone, not just myself. She will be Arthur's death! As well as your own, I will not allow this to happen," I hissed, glaring up at him.

"Why not just exile her or remover her from Camelot, wouldn't that solve the problem," Gwaine asked, looking for a peaceful solution.

"Sir Gwaine, even if the Queen is exiled the future can still come to pass," Kilgarrah spoke up, watching us both.

"Knowing Arthur he will hunt her down and marry her then and there. I cannot even tell him the truth, he would not listen to me," I scoffed, already planning how it was I could kill her. "Are you going to stop me, Sir Gwaine? Even knowing that she will break _Merlin_?" I smirked as I brought out my trump card. He would _never_ allow anyone to hurt Merlin. Not even Merlin.

Gwaine sighed, giving up the fight. He could not fight against Kilgarrah and myself, knowing that this was the only way to save Merlin in a manner of speaking. "What is your plan, my Lady?" he asked, resigned.

"Oh I have a plan, Sir Gwaine. In order for it to work there is still one last chess piece I am in need of to make the final checkmate," I said, smirking evilly. My vision would not come to pass; I would see to it that Guinevere would burn at the stake, first I would have to break up the _happy _couple. Kilgarrah and Gwaine shared a look before glancing back at me.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

I sighed as I walked though the castle, looking for Arthur. I needed his permission to _borrow_ Merlin in order to try and get him onto my side. Make no doubt that I could kill Guinevere off without his help but it would be much easier if he would _offer_ his help.

"Guinevere," I heard Arthur say, I paused, peaking my head around the corner. I watched as Arthur pulled Guinevere into his arms, one of his hands gently running though her hair.

"My Lord," Guinevere replied, resting her head against his shoulder. "Arthur," I hissed at the sound of his name from her filthy, whore lips, "I know we must hide our love but for how much longer?"

"I do not know, Guinevere," Arthur breathed, pulling back far enough to look into her eyes, but not far enough to release his hold on her. "But my father will not always be King. When I am King we can finally be together, until that time we must keep this hidden. No matter how much it pains me."

"I know that, Arthur." _Stop calling him that!_ I mentally yelled, wishing I could control my magic and not just my visions. "It is just silly thoughts."

"Nothing about your thoughts are silly," he said, leaning down. I turned away, disgusted. How he could kiss those lips that had kissed many other men I did not want to know. I took a chance and looked back at the two and froze. In the doorway just across from my own stood Merlin.

"No," I whispered, eyes transfixed on his face. He looked so broken…so betrayed, as if the one he loved above all else had reached into his chest and shattered his heart. The items, bed sheets I noticed, fell to the floor, forgotten as he ran away, tears in his eyes.

"Now I know what you mean," I heard Gwaine's voice say. I turned to the side, dabbing the tears from my eyes, looking at Gwaine who now stood just besides me. His face was crushed, watching his best friend break would not be easy on anyone, lease of all someone as protective as Gwaine. "We have to kill her."

"Yes," I whispered before backing out of the corridor, Gwaine following me, leaving the two _lovers_ in peace.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

I headed for the only place where Merlin could go to. Where he could hide from the world and simply be himself with no masks on for at least a time. Gaius's quarters and his own rooms. I slowly opened the door, peaking in, seeing it empty but for the sounds coming from Merlin's small room. I entered, Gwaine following behind me as we crept up the stairs.

"Merlin," I called gently, knocking on the door before pushing it open. I looked in finding Merlin on his bed, tear stains on his face. "Oh Merlin."

"Morgana?" he asked weakly, reaching his hand up to wipe away the traces of his tears. I crossed the room, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him towards me as I reached up with my sleeves, wiping away the tears, unconcerned of my dress.

"Shh, Merlin, it will all be fine," I whispered, keeping him close. I watched as Gwaine closed the door, leaning against it, his sword within easy reach just in case someone dared to disturb us.

"No, My Lady," Merlin started before I pulled back, lightly glaring at him.

"Just Morgana, Merlin. None of this My Lady crap," I said, smiling down at him. I felt proud as a small smile crossed his face before the heartbreak came back.

"Morgana…nothing will be fine. Arthur…he has Gwen now," he said, laughing bitterly, "and here I thought he could actually love me, his _servant_. I am an idiot."

"The princess is the idiot, Merlin," Gwaine spoke up, abandoning his post at the door, walking over to the two of us, throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulder. "If he can't see that you are always there for him. Always willing to do anything for him then he doesn't know what he is missing."

"But…but I have lied to him," Merlin said, shrinking back from our arms. "I have lied to you all."

"Your magic?" I asked calmly, smiling sadly as his eyes widened, his breathing speeding up.

"Don't tell Uther, I have never used it to harm Camelot I swear," he started to blab, lost in his horror. It…it broke my heart. He had been living in fear for so long, death hanging just over his head ever since he came here three years ago, no one to confide in with everything he faced. With everything he had to do…alone. Well no more, I would be there for him always.

"Merlin, Merlin I would never turn in a fellow magic user," I said, smiling as he looked up at me shocked.

"How…I never…" he stuttered, blue eyes glancing up and away from me.

"Merlin, I found out for myself. My dreams are not just nightmares but visions I know that now. You have tried so hard to protect us all, even me from the truth," I said, thinking back to everything he had done. Every miracle that had happened was Merlin, it was always Merlin. Merlin glanced over at Gwaine.

"I found out on my own, mate. Courage, Strength, and Magic, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Gwaine said, rolling his eyes. Merlin looked at us both, shocked. "Don't be that way, we are your friends. We would never turn you in to the crown. Remember nobles aren't worth dying for." I rolled my eyes at him, holding back the urge to slap him.

"Thank you," Merlin breathed. A weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders, a weight that we would all carry together.

"It is nothing," I said, shrugging off the thanks. Until Guinevere was gone I did not deserve it. "In fact I was looking for you earlier. I had a talk with Kilgarrah."

"You spoke with him?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Yeah, I saw this one," Gwaine pointed to me, "trying to sneak into the dungeons. I accompanied her and met the dragon myself."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," I said, glaring at the two, smiling as they shut up. "Kilgarrah made me realize something, as well as my visions. I know how to rid you of your pain."

"How? Kill me?"

"No," Gwaine said, glaring at Merlin. "Thou I would be willing to kill Arthur for you."

"No! Don't do that," he said, panicked.

"Merlin, you love him so much. I cannot believe I did not realize it sooner," I said, smiling as Merlin blushed before lowering his gaze to the floor. "You should not be ashamed of your love for him. It is pure and true, unlike some whore I know."

"Whore?" Merlin asked, looking back up, forehead furrowed as he thought. "Do you mean Gwen?"

"Not _Gwen_," I hissed, eyes narrowed to slits. "If you wish to refer to her call her bitch, whore, traitor, or traitorous whore."

"What happened, just yesterday you were best friends?" Merlin asked. I sighed, this was Merlin's problem he was too kindhearted. He would never do anything to hurt Arthur even if it meant he himself would be hurt.

"That was before the lady used her seer powers to learn that Gwen," I glared at him for even daring to use her name, "will be the cause of Arthur's death," Gwaine spoke up as I growled in anger at the thought of _her_ as my friend. That miserable excuse for a human! She wouldn't be happy with just Arthur; no she would want Lancelot as well!

"Gwen would never hurt Arthur," Merlin defended her. I sighed again, slouching on the bed. This might take more work then I had originallythought.

"She will Merlin. She knows how close you are to Arthur, how close you will always be and she will start to resent it. In doing so she will turn to Lancelot, who she will always hold a flame for, and in doing so bring the end to Camelot and Arthur," I explained, growling at the thought of my brother's death. "Everything would end Merlin, but you and I."

"It is Morgana's idea that Gw-Guinevere should be dealt with, permanently," Gwaine said, shifting as he noticed my glare on him. "You love Arthur and this would be a…fix for the problem."

"Morgana are you insane! Arthur loves Gwen," I glared at him for using that name but he ignored me, "he would give up the thrown for her. She is my friend; I don't want her to die."

"Arthur does not love her!" I screamed, catching both of their attentions. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to calm down before looking over at Merlin. "Listen to me. Guinevere was my maid long before you ever arrived in Camelot and not once during those years had Arthur ever noticed her or paid her the least bit of attention. To him she was only my maid. Then you come here, Merlin! You come and suddenly everything changes. He stops being a complete prat and starts carrying for his people. And who got him to change? You, Merlin. He tortured you when you first became his manservant; he has never shown anyone that much attention as he has you. When you where dying from the poisoned goblet you drank for him he risked his life to save you. If that is not love then I don't know what is."

Gwaine and Merlin looked at me, shocked that I would notice so much. He is my brother, by blood or not by blood it does not matter. I had been waiting for him to fall in love and when he started harassing his new servant for no reason I knew that he had finally found it. Only he is too much of a prat to notice it.

"You are very observant, Morgana," Gwaine said slowly before turning to Merlin. "She has a point, Merlin. If anyone knows Arthur it would be Morgana."

"But…" Merlin said, trying to think of something to say.

"No buts, Merlin. He would never have noticed _her_ if you where not friends with her. He was jealous when she gave you flowers. Hell he hated me when you gave me flowers! It was always you, Merlin," I insisted, praying to the gods that he would listen to me. That he would hear me so I could start part two of my plan.

"Arthur needs a queen to give him an heir," Merlin argued.

"If he needs one that much I will get married and he can name my child his heir but I will not allow that whore to have him," I said, snipping that idea in the bud. I saw Merlin open his mouth, but I rushed in. "If you are worried about Uther then you shouldn't. He only wants his son happy and he can never refuse me anything, besides he will not be king forever."

"She has you there, Merlin," Gwaine laughed, sharing a smile with me.

"Besides if he does marry Guinevere she can never have children," I said, knowing my eyes flashed gold for just a moment. "So marrying her would be pointless."

"Is there no other way to protect Arthur?" Merlin asked one last time.

"No. If she is allowed to live Arthur will receive a broken heart and he along with many of our knights will die. Merlin, I am sorry but there is no other way," I said, placing a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder, ignoring Gwaine's snort of disbelief.

"What is your plan," Merlin asked quietly, shoulders slumped as he finally gave in.

"I am happy you asked for I will need your help, Merlin," I said, smiling brightly for the second time that night. Merlin looked weary. "I need you, Merlin, to place documents about Camelot's weakness in her room. I know that tomorrow there is a sweep of the two for any potential sorcerers. The knights or guards will find the documents and Guinevere will be arrested and placed on trail where she will be found guilty."

"What if Arthur comes to her aid?" Gwaine asked, looking over at the pale Merlin.

"Leave Arthur to me," I said, smirking as I turned to Merlin so he could help me compose a document in Guinevere's writing about Camelot's weaknesses for Camelot's sworn enemy. Cenred.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

I stood besides Uther in the throne room, watching as the guards dragged in my whore of a maidservant. For once I was glad that Arthur was called away to kill a beast in the forest, for it meant that he would not be here to stop what is meant to happen.

"Guinevere, you are charged with treason," Uther boomed, I smirked slightly, trying to keep my happiness from showing. Guinevere paled at hearing the charges, hopeful eyes looking over towards me only to see an emotionless mask.

"Sire…I would never," Guinevere started, her voice trembling as her whole frame shook with fear.

"Silence. I will hear of nothing from you," Uther roared, slamming his hand against the table, picking up the document below. "This was found in your home, a letter to Cenred telling him all of Camelot's weaknesses. Morgana has already confirmed it is your handwriting." Guinevere gasped, turning towards me.

"Gwen…how could you," I asked, tears in my eyes, looking at her betrayed. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "I…I trusted you…and yet you…" I trailed off, sobbing. I glanced over at Gwaine who stood by the window, watching for Arthur's return. He shook his head, signaling that we were still in the clear.

"Guards take her to the dungeons; she shall be flogged in the morning," Uther ordered, pulling me closer to him, rubbing my back in order to calm my cries. I frowned…no burning. Gods damn it!

"Morgana! I would never do that to you! You know me," Guienevere cried as the guards grabbed her bound arms, pulling her from the room.

"You will not speak to her in that way," Uther ordered, hatred clear in his eyes, his grip around me tightening. "Take her away!" The guards nodded, hauling her to her cell. "Morgana, please dry your tears, she is not worth them."

"She…she was my friend," I continued to cry, mentally reworking my plan now that Guinevere would not be burned. Maybe it was time to contact _her_. She would be willing to help me. "I thought…I thought I could trust her."

"You can trust no one, Morgana," Uther said, gently before nodding to Gwaine. "You there, Sir Gwaine, you have been there for her, I am grateful. Watch over her for the night, we do not know what that girl has planned."

"Yes, sire," Gwaine said, bowing.

"Go with, Sir Gwaine, Morgana. Do not worry over her any longer, she will be gone tomorrow," Uther said, pulling back to wipe away my tears with his own sleeves.

"Yes, my Lord," I said, sniffling before giving a short curtsy and walking out of the room, Gwaine right besides me as an evil grin spread across my face. I opened up my mind, searching for the link. _Hello? I need your assistance, _I called out hopefully.

_What is it you need, Morgan le Fay? _she responded. I grinned as I told her my plan, hoping to get her to agree with me. Gwaine walked besides me, watching through the windows for Arthur. He would be coming soon, I knew as my eyes flashed gold…and soon all the pieces will be together.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

I knew Gwaine had come to inform me of Arthur's return from the hunt though I had no use for it. I had already known he had returned. Magic was useful like that, but still I waited for darkness to fall. I knew Arthur would have heard about Guinevere being taken to the dungeons by now and I did not want to endure the raw wrath he felt.

"Are you positive you don't want me to go with you?" Gwaine asked as he escorted me down the hallway to Arthur's rooms, against my wishes.

"Yes, I can deal with Arthur alone," I growled, glaring at him again. I may be a female but I knew my way around with a sword and I had my magic. Besides if anyone could talk some sense into Arthur's big fat head it would be me. I was always able to get him to do it before…after I riled him up.

"I will be right outside the room."

"No, go to Merlin," I said, Gwaine looked at me. "I will be fine but Merlin needs someone. Also if he decides he wishes to release the whore you can stop him."

"The King instructed me to…"

"Yes I was there," I interrupted him, glaring up at him. "But Merlin is your friend and he will need you now. So go. I can take care of Arthur on my own." Gwaine sighed, giving up the fight with me before unhooking one of his swords, passing it to me.

"Just in case, Princess decides to go after you," Gwaine explained after seeing my confused expression.

"Thank you," I said, attaching it to my waist. I smiled over at him before facing Arthur's door. It all rested on me now. If I could not talk some sense into Arthur then everything would be ruined. I took a deep breath before entering, not even bothering to knock on his door.

"Arthur," I called out, as I closed the door. I glanced around the room, seeing it in pieces, obvious from Arthur's earlier anger. The table had been flipped over and slashed at, pieces of wood lying innocently on the floor. His bed had even, miraculously, been flipped over, the mattress destroyed. The room a from of chaos I had never seen before, as I looked over at the window I saw Arthur standing besides it, sword still held tightly in his hands.

"Morgana," he said coldly, no feeling or emotion in his voice at all. I took a look into his eye and took a step back. So much anger and hurt. "Leave me now."

"No, I will not," I said firmly, standing my ground, my own hand resting on my swords handle.

"Morgana, I am your prince and you will listen to me!" Arthur roared, stomping over towards me, his sword held up towards my chest.

"Never, Arthur," I said, drawing my own sword. "I know you are hurt about Guinevere, that she would betray us like this. I know I was." I was honest…I was hurt when I learned of what she could do. What my _friend_ could do…I had to stop it. I couldn't let this man in front of me die, not for anything. Even though I wanted her dead it still hurt me, the knowledge of what she could do.

"You do not understand! You could never understand how I feel right now," Arthur continued to advance on me, eyes flashing dangerously. I barely was able to raise my sword up in time to block his blow.

"Oh that is what you would like to think, isn't it," I hissed, pushing up against his sword, unlocking them. I glared at him, he had done it. He had pissed me off. I could understand why he was angry, I truly could, but how could he not see that it was a lie! That she never loved him! I swung my sword, slashing at his chest, grinning as he just blocked me. "You think you are hurt now but what you have felt is barely any pain."

"How dare you talk to me like that," Arthur spat, charging at me one more, pushing me up against the door, swinging his sword at my head. I ducked out of the way, smacking him in the shoulder with the blunt of my sword. He was trying to kill me now was he? Well it was a good thing Gwaine gave me his sword.

"I dare." I raised my sword up, blocking him once again. "Your tiny bit of pain is nothing to what Merlin feels right now! What he has felt for years! All because of you! I bet that while you were off with that bitch that you never once thought about him! What you were doing to him! How you were breaking him apart piece by piece till he was nothing! Till he was completely shattered! All you care about is yourself you stupid PRAT!"

Arthur stumbled, shocked at my outburst. I stood there, breathing harshly as my grip tightened around my sword until my hand hurt. I took a step closer to him, my swords point trailing on the ground behind me as I walked, knocking against everything in my way.

"Tell me, Arthur. Did you know you were slowly killing your servant?" I asked, my voice spoken in a sweet whisper. Arthur said nothing, his eyes widening in horror as I continued. "Merlin would gladly give his life up for you. He has done it before with the poison, when you were bitten by the questing beast he went to the Island of Blessed and offered up his life for your own, just so you would live. Tell me, did you even care?"

"I…I didn't know," Arthur whispered, collapsing onto the floor, sword clattering down, joining the mess on the floor. I had finally broken him down. The anger I saw earlier was now nonexistent, just heartbreak and fear remained…as well as some hurt.

"But did you care, Arthur? Do you care for Merlin at all or is he expendable?" I asked, leaning over his body, my eyes boring into his soul.

"Merlin will never be expendable!" Arthur yelled up at me, jumping to his feet, face red. "He isn't just a servant not to me. He is my truest friend!"

"If that were true then how could you not have realized that he was breaking? That he was dying? Every day that you were with Guinevere…" I had to tread carefully least I give up Merlin's secret…he should learn it from Merlin not from me. "Each time…you ignored you're so called friend you ignored the signs that he was breaking."

"Gwen was…Gwen was something else," Arthur said, sorrow finding its home on his face as he sank to the floor once again. "I…I didn't mean to…to ignore him. I just…"

"I see…what did you feel for her?" I asked, sitting besides him, he flinched when I mentioned her. "Can we finally talk like civilized people or do I have to fight you again?"

"I think we can talk now," he said, laughing slightly as he tossed his sword over into the corner. I smiled, sheathing my sword; I knew better then to be parted from it with Arthur in the same room as me.

"Good. Now tell me what prompted you to destroy your room? Was it…_her_," I said, trying not to spit her name out like the poison it was.

"Morgana…I love her. I…I just don't understand how she could be doing this the whole time. How could she have lied to me? To us all?" Arthur asked, so insecure.

"I don't know her reason, Arthur," I lied, keeping my mask in place. "All I know is that she did…"

"Morgana…How did they know about the plans? She would have hidden them better," Arthur said, looking up at me. I had another choice now…I could lie to him again or tell the truth about my magic and pray that he would not turn me in to his father. Either way there was so much at risk.

"Arthur," I said, taking a deep breath. "The reason the guards knew it was there…I told them where to search. I…I am a seer Arthur. I can see the future and I saw that she would bring Camelot to an end unless I revealed what she had hidden away." I half lied.

"You…you are a sorceress?" Arthur asked, eyes widening. I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on his own, laying my life in his hands now. He has the choice now…to kill me or keep my secret.

"I am but…I cannot use it. All I have used it, have listened to my nightmares, for was to protect you and Camelot," I said calmly, refusing to look into the future to see what would happen.

"Morgana…why? Why did you tell me?" he asked, anguished.

"You wanted the truth. I have told you the truth," Or as much of it as I am willing to share, "it is up to you now. You can arrest me and kill me or keep my secret," I said, refusing to plead for my life.

I watched Arthur carefully. His face as a mask, hiding his thoughts from me but I could see the struggle in his eyes. To obey the king or to protect me…it was not an easy fight. There was no clear cut answer but only one could be followed. I somehow knew that he would choose the right one.

"Well," Arthur said, smiling slightly, "I haven't turned Merlin in yet. I guess I will have to keep your secret as well."

"What?" I asked, jaw dropping as I stared at a grinning Arthur.

"I am not stupid, Morgana. I know that Merlin has magic and that he has been protecting me," Arthur said in a pratish voice.

"Why haven't you told him yet then?"

"I am waiting for when he will tell me. When he can trust me enough," Arthur said with a yearning sigh.

"You love him," I whispered, watching as his cheeks turned a dark red. Almost dark enough to match the jacket he was so found of.

"No, I love Gwen," he growled, glaring at me, not at all threatening with his cheeks still ruby.

"No you love the idea of her. Of someone that people can accept because she is a woman and there has been no King that has loved a male. You are just pushing your love onto her," I said, smiling gently as I rested my hand against his shoulders. "You love Merlin, have for a while I am willing to bet."

"No I love…Gwen," Arthur repeated himself, sounding unsure of the fact.

"Arthur, you cannot lie to me….or yourself. I don't care if you love Merlin; in fact I think it is fantastic. He was always the one to put you in your place," I said, laughing as Arthur leaned over to lightly punch my shoulder. "Seriously, Arthur, I am for you both. If you love him then you should be with him, do not care what others say. The only one you need to please is yourself. Don't make me beat you with my sword again."

"I…I am in love with that idiot," Arthur sighed, smiling as a burden was lifted off his heart. I smiled with him; I would do everything in my power to make sure there love was cherished.

"The truth sets you free," I whispered, smiling.

"But we can never be together. I need a queen to give me an heir…Merlin cannot do that," Arthur said, sighing, the cheerfulness and freedom disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

"If you need an heir so badly I will have a child and you can name him your heir," I said, firmly. Arthur looked over at me, shocked. He knew I did not want children…that I did not want to be tied down to obey a single man but for Merlin and his happiness I would be willing to do this.

"Th…thank you, Morgana," Arthur said, standing up and helping me to my feet before he crushed me in a hug.

"It was nothing, Arthur. I just want you to be happy," _and alive_ I thought, smiling as I pulled away from him, heading towards the door. "But I leave it for you to tell Merlin your feelings for him."

I laughed as I heard Arthur curse, calling me an evil witch before I escaped into the hallway. I looked up at the ceiling, so far it has worked. Arthur does love Merlin…always will. Now, I thought an evil grin spreading across my face as I headed back to my room, we just need to get rid of Guinevere once and for all.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

I smiled as I watched the guards drag Guinevere to the post, tying her up before revealing her back. For treason against the King she would receive forty lashes across the back. No one had been known to survive long afterwards, but even so I was not satisfied. She had to suffer more, as much as she would make everyone else suffer.

Merlin looked up at me, eyes pained as Guinevere whimpered, the cold air washing over her skin. I nodded, face solemn, while inside I was cheering. Everything was in place, she would die today nothing could go wrong. Merlin sighed, nodding his head as he turned back to her, his expression hard. Arthur stood besides him, his face slightly pale but I smiled as he shifted closer to Merlin, almost reaching out to grab his hand.

"Begin!" Uther ordered after his speech. I stood next to him, watching as the guard nodded to Uther before picking up the whip. One of the bigger ones, meant to leave scars and hurt the most. I agreed with the choice.

"Please," Guinevere whispered once more, tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at me before turning to Arthur, anyone for help. No one dared to move. The guard raised his arm; bring the whip down fast against her back. Guinevere yelled in pain.

_Morgan le Fay, everything is ready for the beginning, _she said, I nodded, knowing that she couldn't see me.

I continued to watch as the whip rained down on Guinevere's back, the skin soon breaking and the blood flying as the whip returned its course. The dress she had worn was soon soaked in blood as just ten lashes were given, Guinevere screaming louder and louder each time.

"Morgana, you do not have to witness this," Uther said, watching the torture.

"I must, my Lord, to know that she will never harm us again," I replied, smiling sadly. Uther nodded, knowing how that felt. I turned back to the crowd, watching as Merlin winced at each hit, as well as Arthur but they both held strong.

Arthur's hand was shaking slightly at the sight of his once loved being beaten, even though he knew it was for the good of Camelot. Merlin, dear kindhearted, Merlin was being tortured. Watching someone he once thought as a friend being flogged…it could not have been easy on him.

I looked back at Guinevere; I could tell her legs were starting to give out from the pain. Her voice already hoarse from her screaming. I watched as the now blood filed whip raised up in the air, descending in an ark to her upper back, more blood joining the ones before. It was a beautiful sight, a sight I knew I would remember for centuries. I sighed, knowing that if I did not stop this now then everything I did was a waste. Merlin would soon give in to his compassion and save her.

_Merlin, free her, _I mentally whispered. Merlin's back straightened, he knew it was time. He looked up at me before turning to Guinevere, closing his eyes just before they could turn gold. The whip flew out of the guard's hand, a wind picking up around Guinevere, the ropes breaking, freeing her. Guinevere looked around confused, the wind protecting her.

"She is a witch! Guards arrest her!" Uther yelled, furious. As much as I desired to see her burn for her future crimes I had to let her escape. I looked at Guinevere; her eyes locked on my own and motioned towards the gate. _Begging_ her to run. Guinevere smiled sadly, nodding her head as she ran as fast as her legs to carry her. The wind protecting her, moving her faster then before.

I ducked inside the castle, moving quickly to my rooms. I could feel my magic welling up, threatening to overwhelm me and shove me into a vision, just as it did when I was in Kilgarrah's prison. It would do no one good to find me collapsed in the hallway after a 'sorceress' escaped.

I made it to my room safe and collapsed on the bed. I could feel my eyes bleed gold as the vision took control of my body. Dragging me to where Guinevere was running, her back still bleeding from her lashings.

_Guinevere ran, the wind pushing at the back of her heels. She couldn't hear the sound of hoof beats but she knew that they were right behind her and fear gripped her heart. Why? Why had this happened to her? She had done nothing wrong. She was innocent of all crimes so why was thing happening. _

_ She wished she could slow down, could stop running just to look back at her home but the wind continued to push her, urging her to go faster, faster and further away from this place of death. Not even Arthur could make her stay…he had stood there besides Merlin and watched as she was tortured. They had done nothing to help her…but then they wouldn't have been able to do anything._

_ At least her lady had believed her. She had helped her escape in some way. She had begged her to run. To escape before she could be killed. She smiled, the wind finally letting up, letting her walk. Her back was killing her and she did not know how she had run. It seemed her whole body was on fire, the blood flowing more freely now. I snorted at her foolish thoughts; I would never help her escape death. Not after what she did. _

_ Gwaine sat up in a tree, the leaves hiding him from view from those below him. He smirked as he saw the bloodied Guinevere running towards his hiding place. It seems that Morgana was truthful; she had allowed Guinevere to escape right into his hands. He felt slightly guilty but not as badly as Arthur and Merlin. She had hurt Merlin and those who hurt Merlin only disserved the worse. _

_ He pulled his bow up in front of him, drawing the arrow back, slowly and carefully taking aim and the hobbling girl. He set his eyes for her shoulders, I had told him not to shoot to kill. She couldn't die by his hands, no my own but she would die. _

_ I floated over to Guinevere, smiling as the arrow, to her, appeared from no where, piercing her shoulder deeply, blood pouring from the new wound in her right shoulder. She shook looking around frightened before running, pushing her body past the limit._

_ I smiled as I saw a pale figure walk out from the trees, her steps light as she followed Guinevere, her painted red lips twisted up in a smile as she let her winds herd Guinevere towards the cliffs edge. Guinevere slowed down, looking around her surroundings as the woman walked out of the forest._

_ The whore turned around startled, holding the top of her dress to cover herself with. "Please," she begged, taking a step closer to the woman. "You must help me. They wish to kill me."_

_ "No I have been 'ordered' by Morgan le Fay to deal with you," she said, smirking as she walked closer to Guinevere, her deep red dress moving around her in an unnatural way while her hair hung down in a single braid. "You were destined to destroy Camelot from within, Guinevere. This is the only way to change the future."_

_ "No, please do not hurt me," Guinevere begged as she was pushed further and further back, nearing the edge of the cliff. _

_ "It will not hurt for long," she promised, holding her hand out, eyes flashing a bright gold, holding Guinevere suspended over the open air of the cliff. "But then again…you never know."_

_ "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Guinevere asked, tears flowing freely down her face as she struggled against the invisible force._

_ "I am Nimue," Nimue said refusing to answer her first question, smiling as she released her hold, watching as Guinevere disappeared over the edge before muttering an incarnation. I followed after Guinevere, watching as flames appeared, licking at her body. _

_ Guinevere screamed louder as the flames hit her bared flesh, her skin pealing from the heat of things. I watched as she continued to fall down the cliffs edge, the flames destroying every part of her flesh, burning it beyond recognition. Before I knew it…it was over. Guinevere's small body hit the ground, bones breaking into multiple pieces, ribs puncturing her lungs ever as her neck broke. The flames descend hungrily, eating her body until there was nothing but charred bones left. _

I jolted awake, smiling as I looked up, my eyes focusing on Gwaine's face. It was done…Camelot and Arthur were safe.

"Is it done?" Gwaine asked, helping me sit up.

"She's gone. The whore is dead…we can finally live in peace," I said, smiling as tears ran down my face. Tears of joy, not sadness, never sadness. The darkness of the future was gone…we had done it. We had changed our destinies.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

Three months had passed since that faithful day of Guinevere's mysterious disappearance and nothing had changed, much. Arthur was seen staring up at the sky more times then not. Just thinking, his thoughts taking him far away from everything around him. Merlin was still his clumsy manservant, never able to do anything right, at least according to Arthur. But both held the secret.

Neither had admitted their love for the other. No they kept that hidden for the last three months and things were awkward. Only Morgana was pissed, pushing each in her own way to finally get together but neither of them paid her any attention, making Morgana wish to go after Arthur with her newly acquired sword. In fact if it were not for Gwaine she would have killed them both months ago.

Then, one day, a day like any other, shining and peaceful Arthur strolled into his chambers, smiling as he saw Merlin sitting on a stool, carefully sharpening his sword and he knew. He knew that today was the day he should come clean. It was long enough since _her_ betrayal and he knew now. He knew what was in his heart, the person who was always supposed to reside there and stay by his side forever.

"Merlin," Arthur said, smiling as Merlin jumped the sword falling out of his hands onto the floor, the ringing echoing though the room, almost as a ringing of a new beginning.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin asked, ducking down to pick up the sword, taking his position again.

"Leave it," Arthur said, pulling the sword carefully from his servant's hands placing it on the table. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Merlin asked, curious. There was no monster attacking the forest that he knew of. No new danger coming and with G-her death there was no one that had caught his princes eye that he knew of.

"You. Me. Us," Arthur listed, pulling Merlin up and towards the table, cleared of everything from breakfast. Arthur sat in his chair, gesturing for Merlin to take the one across from him. "Merlin…there is something I have to tell you. I have been thinking about it for months now."

"You think?" Merlin asked cheekily, trying to destroy the tension that was filling the room. "I do learn new things every day."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, his shoulders relaxing as a small smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes, trying to sum up the courage. He could slay enemies; fight Cenred's armies but admitting his love for his servant that was a frightening prospect. "I do not know if you will feel the same way. I can only hope that Morgana is right."

Merlin's eyes widened. Was it…? Could it? What had Morgana say? Did she tell him that he was in love with Arthur? "What is it, sire?" Merlin asked, squashing the shred of hope he had. He could not live on false hope.

"Don't call me, sire," Arthur growled, reaching over and clasping his hand over Merlin's, his cheeks a tint of pink.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin stuttered, out his eyes locked on their joint hands. It felt so…right. Like his hand had been made to fit into Arthur's and no one else's.

"Merlin…I am not good at speaking of my feelings. So I will just be blunt. I am in love with you. I have been for a long time…before G-her," Arthur admitted, tightening his grip on Merlin's hands when he felt the young man tense. "I was pushing my feelings off on someone more…socially acceptable. I do not expect you to forgive me for keeping you in the dark. For abandoning you in your time of need." Arthur cleared his throat, eyes wet. "Morgana opened my eyes. She showed me how I have wronged you, how I have used our friendship."

"Arthur…you have done nothing wrong," Merlin said, tears in his own eyes and a big smile on his face as he came out of his shock. He squeezed Arthur's coarse hands back. "You were just being your pratish self."

Arthur laughed, moving from around the table to pull Merlin up, both of them standing face to face now. Eyes alight with hope. "Merlin…do…can you ever return my feelings? Can you forgive me for leaving you when you needed me most?" Arthur asked, keeping a firm grip on Merlin's hands, his eyes locked on the pools of ocean blue orbs.

"I had forgiven you the moment it happened," Merlin admitted, smiling as he took a step closer to his King. "And I could never not love you. A friend told me we are two sides of the same coin." Arthur looked on at Merlin, his smile matching that of the sun as he pulled his Merlin closer to him, leaning down to kiss his soft, pink lips.

"I love you, Merlin. Only you," Arthur whispered when they pulled apart, his hands running along Merlin's long body as Merlin's hands tugged at his hair.

Merlin smiled before he remembered. He still had a secret he was keeping from Arthur. Guilt overwhelmed him. How could he be with Arthur when he was holding such a large part of himself back? No this has to end now. Merlin took a deep breath, taking a small step back from Arthur, his arms falling limply by his side.

"Arthur…I…there is something I have to tell you. You might hate me afterwards but…I can't hide it from you anymore," Merlin said, his eyes locked on his boots. Arthur held his breath. Would this finally be the time? Would Merlin trust him enough to keep his secret?

"Arthur…I'm a warlock. I use magic," Merlin said, closing his eyes as he waited for the yelling. The punching or the order for the guards to come and arrest him. Nothing, only the sound of Arthur chuckling as he pulled Merlin back into his arms.

"Merlin, my silly idiot," Arthur said fondly, hugging Merlin tightly as his eyes shined with happiness. "Thank you."

"You aren't going to order to guard to arrest me," Merlin asked, pushing himself away from Arthur, eyes shinning with hope. Hope and love.

"Merlin, I love you. I would never turn you in," Arthur laughed, keeping his hand on _his_ Merlin. Making sure he couldn't escape from him. "I knew all along I was just waiting for you to tell me the truth. I am grateful you finally trust me enough with your secret."

Merlin smiled, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. "I love you too, part," Merlin said before Arthur leaned down, stealing his lips in a passionate kiss. They still has much to discuss, much to tell each other. But as Merlin fell into Arthur's arms he smiled, their future looked brighter then ever before.

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

_I looked around the room. Bookcases filled the walls; in a spate case a sword rested besides a spell book, one I knew was Merlin's own. I smiled at the sight of them both, just where they belonged before looking at the sofas in front of the fireplace, a roaring fire burning in it. Merlin and Arthur sat besides each other. Both wearing dark blue jeans but while Merlin was in a light blue shirt; Arthur's was a dark red color. _

_ "Can you believe it?" I asked, smiling brightly as I saw Arthur throw his arm around Merlin's shoulders, both turning to face me._

_ "Believe what?" Arthur asked, never once moving his arm or his body away from Merlin. Why should he? Uther was gone. There was no more court. We were free._

_ "That we made it this far. That all of us, You, Merlin, Gwaine, and I are immortal. That we will never die. That we can never die. That we made it out of the dark ages and into the twenty-first century," I said, smiling brightly._

_ "Some days it feels like this is all a dream," Merlin said, his eyes flashing as he looked towards the fire. I watched, smiling as the fire flickered, showing images of Camelot as it once was. "I did wonder if we could ever get here."_

_ "You shouldn't have doubted me," Arthur said, proudly. I looked over at Gwaine, both of us rolling our eyes at his ego. Still as big as it had always been though all these centuries. _

_ "But seriously. We have Kilgarrah to thank," Gwaine spoke up, speaking the old Dragon's name. "If he hadn't been for him…"_

_ "Then Arthur would be dead, as well as you and Merlin and I would be forced to live on to eternity alone," I said, speaking up what everyone else didn't wish to hear. It was true thought, if it hadn't been for my vision and Kilgarrah's calling then all would have been lost. I could not, even all these centuries later regret killing Guinevere. She had died for the greater good. Besides she was happy now…I knew that for I had seen her reincarnation as well as that of Lancelot's. They were together and free, no memory of their past life. _

_ "Well that didn't happy so there is no use thinking back on it," Arthur said in his Once and Future King's voice. _

_ "We have forever together. That should be enough," Merlin said, smiling up at his love, at his husband and his king. Both shared a look before Arthur claimed Merlin's lips in a kiss. This is how it was to end, or in our case never end. But this was destinies plan, the four of us, always together._

_ "We got it right," I whispered, my eyes flashing gold. Destiny had been changed. Arthur and Gwaine had no died…we had won and now…Arthur and Merlin had an eternity together. Just as they were always meant to._

I slowly awoke, tears falling from me eyes. It was...the future. We would find a way to prolong their lives, Kilgarrah would help I knew. I lay back down, the smile never leaving my face as I thought back on my vision of the future. The future far, far away. We had one. Just as we were always meant to.

_You have done well, young witch, _Kilgarrah's voice echoed in my head just before I feel asleep. I knew he was right. I had done well…I had gotten it right, for everyone. For once I feel asleep to a peaceful dreams, no more visions of darkness, only of our bright future that would continue on forever. Of a love, of Arthur and Merlin's love that would never end. Not even when the world itself ended.

THE END

**Kaliane**: Well I finally finished, just took me two weeks and even at the end I had to end it happily. I hope that if you have gotten this far that you liked it. I got a little emotional at the end of it, I am a sucker for happy endings. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
